A laser can be used to remove material from a surface of an object. During the removal procedure, the power density of the laser beam can vary from position to position on the object (based on the incidence angle of the beam to the objective). In areas where the power density is too high, unnecessary damage to the object can occur. A system allowing for a uniform, non-destructive power density would be desirable.